Duel Views of Divergence
by romanticmannequin
Summary: This is actually an RP a friend and i did about what would probably happen if her EO4 universe somehow crossed over with mine. Written in the format where - denotes the parts that i wrote and * indicates what she had written. Unfortunately there is no real ending as we discontinued the RP after a while, so use your imagination. (Rated M for sexual content in some chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

* Logre frowned. Deep, hearty, and very, very disappointed. Probably in himself, seeing he had managed to not only get separated from the others, but also gotten lost beyond repair. It was supposed to be a plain, easy, quick investigation. Some other guild had unearthed a new floor in the Echoing Library and vanished there just after reporting back to Tharsis, and Logre's bunch of misfits had been giving the task to find what happened. It was the curse of having achieved as much as they did, Logre guessed. He sighed again, and looked around. These lower reaches of the library were damp, some of the books molding, but he had also come through some passages that were stone-dry and dusty enough to make breathing hard. By now he was suspecting that there were more hidden paths than he had been able to spy, and some of those bloody warp tiles. One more sigh and he strolled on, blade over his shoulder, looking for any clue how to get out of here, or maybe a sight of his guild. Or maybe even the missing guild. Or... well, anything, actually.

\- Logre looked down the hallway the direction he came from then the other way again. Everything here looked the same, dusty old books on endless shelves and wisteria plants growing from every crack in the walls. Splitting up was NOT a good idea, especially since there were no maps of this place yet, from his guild or any other. He tried to make mental notes of what directions he was turning but he'd lost track of which way was north a few turns ago and that made the rest of what he remembered essentially useless. He turned around and though about back tracking until things looked familiar but every intersection of shelves and arches was designed the exact same way. Pulling books out to mark where he'd already been didn't work, most of them fell apart and practically crumbled if you tried to move them. He turned again, for the second time, third time? Wonderful, now he didn't even know whether he was going forward or back. Logre grumbled under his breath about how stupid coming here was and looked back and forth to try and remember where he was going, but it only made him dizzy to keep turning and he gave up before choosing randomly and beginning to walk again.

* A fallen shelf. Logre would have never thought he'd be so ridiculously happy to see a fallen over bookshelf in his life. It was at least some change to the scenery, and a good landmark. Take in addition to that the door he had just passed (well, doorway, the door was long rotted away) and it was one think to update his mental map on his way out of here. But for now he decided to sit down on it for a moment and sort out his mind. This, quickly, turned out to be a bad idea. Old, rotten and barely held together by hopeful thinking as it seemed, the shelf gave in beneath him with a noisy crash, and Logre groaned as he laid among the splinters, coughing at the dust that had come up.

\- "Are there even any animals or monsters around here?" Logre mused to himself. There hadn't even been any of the guardian automatons anywhere as far as he could tell. As he was about to turn a corner, he though he heard something a short distance away but it was hard to pinpoint because of how it echoed from the stone walls and ceiling. Still, he walked quickly in that direction to find its source even if it was something dangerous. At least it would be a break from this monotonous walking in circles. When he reached the area he though the sound came from, he still found nothing but more shelves and walls. He looked around all the corners and checked everywhere for signs of something being knocked over or even the dust being disturbed but couldn't find a single thing. It was discouraging, probably just something falling on its own or maybe his own ears playing tricks on him after more than an hour of walking in silence with only his footsteps keeping away the ringing in his ears from the cacophony. He sighed and leaned against a shelf to rest a moment, trying to let go the decent amount of frustration he had.

* Logre stiffened, holding back a cough the best he could. Were those footsteps? He carefully sat up, adjusting his grip on his weapon. Eyes narrowed, he looked around, letting the cough out as silently as he could. There was nothing to be seen, just shelf after shelf, book after book, stone, dust, and not much more. He rose, slowly and carefully, all alarmed. He felt the presence of someone... something... and instinctively shifted his position into a defense stance. Moments passed but Logre heard nothing but his own breath. He licked his lips and shifted his weight, before deciding to be bold:  
"Hello?", he called out.

\- Again, there was a noise, Logre was sure of it this time. Something quiet though, a muffled sound from nearby. He was still and listened closely for anything else to come but as the seconds ticked by in silence he decided to look around once more. As he pushed against the shelf to stand up straight again, something felt strange that put him off balance. Curious, he leaned against the shelf again but the moment he put his weight against it that portion of the wall slid back and he tumbled backward. Logre managed to crack his head off the stone floor and drop his sword, making for a lovely combination of seeing stars and having a metal clanging sound pierce his ears to accentuate the pain in his head.

* The loud and sudden noise of metal hitting the floor made Logre spin around, blade raised to block an oncoming attack. There was dust and, squinting, he saw something tall, about his size, come through the wall. He held his breath, anticipating what it was and would do. The dust settled quickly, and Logre blinked in brief bewilderment when he saw the figure before him. He blinked again and hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Logre groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head then checking his hand to make sure he was'nt bleeding. He turned to look for his driveblade and saw it landed at the feet of... himself? Startled, he blinked up at the figure and sat there dumbfounded.

* "Good heavens, not here." Logre groaned, flipping a switch and his blade started whirring. "Is no place safe from you bastards!?" He shifted his weight a little, ready to lunge forward in an attack. He had hoped he'd find any sign of life in the endless maze, but did it have to be a doppelganger? He hated those black-bleeding bastards.

\- Deciding that his sword was too far from him and close to the other, he jumped up and took a defensive position, ready to run if necessary. He was more confused now than ever now though, he'd never encountered any kind of mimic or doppelganger that could really speak, and usually they looked like moving corpses rather than regular humans. Again he looked at his blade and tried to figure out a way to grab it and dodge any attacks, but that seemed hopeless and he swore under his breath.

* Waiting a moment, as if expecting the other to change shape into something much bigger, Logre finally lunged forward, blade raised and ready to strike. Only to suddenly hiss in pain and stagger, aborting the attack and clutching his shoulder. Not now. Why now? Why always in moments when he really didn't need his shoulder to act up?

\- His double staggered and Logre saw that as his chance to pounce on his sword and drive his shoulder into his knees and knock him down. He still found it strange that whatever this was was using its weapon instead of just attacking with magic or becoming something more powerful that just a person. As he stood again he readied his blade to attack once it retaliated.

* The other... the thing was fast... and clever, Logre had to give it that as he hit the ground after the other had rammed its shoulder into his knees. Great, now his knee and shoulder hurt, he was on the ground, his blade having fallen out of reach and the thing was getting ready to attack. Logre gulped and failed to hold back a wince as he stared up at the doppelganger, waiting for the inevitable.

\- Logre stood on edge, waiting for him to move again or change but ended up staring in silence for some time. Nothing happened and his confusion was really beginning to accumulate.  
"What the hell, c'mon. i don't have all day here." He grumbled and made a frustrated noise. What was this thing doing?

* "Errr...", was all Logre managed for the moment, blinking confused, his body not knowing whether to relax or not. "Is...Isn't this the part where your kin would kill and devour me?"

\- "My what does what?" He lowered his sword a bit. This was definitely the strangest monster he'd ever encountered, and that was certainly saying a lot.

* "I mean, you're a doppelganger. Isn't that what you do? Has that change since the last time I encountered one of yours?" Logre shuffled closer to his sword, talking the entire time. If the thing was this easily distracted, why not use that to his advantage? "I mean, kudos if you decided to change your ways. That certainly is progress..."

\- Logre raised an eyebrow and lowered his driveblade more.  
"No... You're the doppelganger... aren't you?" He noticed him inching toward the blade and took a threatening step forward and raised his blade again. Even if it could talk and use weapons, that didn't make it any less dangerous, more likely the opposite.

* "Eh? No...?" Logre stopped his moves and drew his hand back from reaching for his sword when the other took a step forward. Bloody hell, so he encountered one of the advanced ones of those bastards. Of course that would happen when he was alone and exhausted. "Look, I don't know why you think trying to confuse me is necessary. Does that make us taste better or something? Can't you just kill me and be over with it?"

\- "Why do you keep asking if im going to eat you? Humans don't eat your gross black slime. And you're the one trying to confuse me, here. If you want me to make you into a puddle just say so." What the hell was with this thing, probably stalling until the rest of them showed up.

* "Wait... Look, I know you're trying to confuse me..." Logre huffed, and started to take of one of his gloves. "Alright, at the risk of making you hungry..." he said and pulled a hidden knife from his armor, cutting his thumb. "Doubt you can do this. Now, who's the gross black slime?!"

\- Logre pulled off his left glove and swiped his thumb against the sharp edge of his driveblade then held it up for the other to see the blood from the cut.  
"So... Neither of us are the doppelganger?"

* Sucking the tip of his thumb for a moment to stop the bleeding, Logre quirked a brow. He opened his mouth to answer. He closed his mouth and made a face, before opening his mouth again. This was repeated two more times before he finally shook his head at the other. "I... " He really didn't know what to say. Instead he started to look utterly lost.

\- He sat down on the floor and stuck the end of his thumb in his mouth, shaking his head. "So..." Setting his sword down, he looked up at the ceiling in confusion and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

* "This... is weird", Logre managed after a moment (after having switched off his blade) and pulled up his legs, resting his arms on his knees and his head on his arms. "How's that even possible?" he asked, and thought of some possibilities the next moment. "At the risk of changing reality... err... have you been to Tharsis yet?"

\- "Eh? Yeah, been living there for about 11 years now. I'm guessing you've been there if you're asking. This is still weird..." Logre ran his hand through the side of his hair per nervous habit. His confusion before was nothing compared to now and he had the feeling it was only going to get worse from here.

* Well, that at least excluded time-travel. "I... assume you also came here after another guild went missing after discovering this level of the library?" While he spoke, Logre started undoing his pauldron, rubbing his injured shoulder. "And then got separated from your group and got lost? That correct so far?"

\- "Yeah, except i was dumb enough to think splitting up from my guild would go well, not so much separated." He cocked his head to the side to watch him remove his pauldron. "How'd you hurt your shoulder? Mace attack?" It wasn't likely they'd both hurt their shoulder in the same exact way within the last few months, but who knows whether they've had entirely different pasts or the exactly the same.

* "Oh. Lost track of mine due to some warp tiles. Didn't really watch my step there." He rolled his shoulder a little and hissed. "Naw. Have this for 11 years now. Take it you were lucky enough not to fall from the ship as it crashed, hitting a number of branches on the way down." He gave a weak smile, before he groaned, squeezing his shoulder. "It never really healed probably, but now it's too late to do anything, so it gives me problems from time to time."

\- "Shame that happened. I fell out nearly last second and wasn't hurt too bad. Mine'll at least be better sooner or later." It seemed they were basically the same but not exactly. He wondered how many major or minor differences they had, but figured that wasn't very important at that point in time. They should probably try to find their guilds or a way out of here. "Sorry about nearly trying to kill you just then, by the way. You can understand i was apprehensive to say the least."

* "Same to you, really," Logre nodded apologizing. "Last time I ran into myself I nearly lost some vital organs." He gave a hearty sigh and undid the other pauldron and the chest-and backplate. "Umm... say, you wouldn't have a look at my shoulder while we're here?"

\- "Sure, i guess." He stood up and walked around to behind the other then knelt down. There was a scar across his shoulder that he himself didn't have, Logre wondered to himself how that happened.

* "Might be enough if you press it down a little, that usually helps" Logre said, playing with the buttons of his jacket in his lap. he grinned askew. "Charlie's right, the uniform does look a little ridiculous if you get down to it."

\- "A bit? That's putting it a little mildly. I'd hoped they'd at least changed in the ten years i was gone, but they're still practically identical." Putting his hands on top one another, he pressed against his shoulder blade as he spoke until something seemed to pop back into place.  
"Charlie one of your guild members?"

* Logre hissed briefly as the pain jolted through his back. He'd never get used to that, he thought. Then he let out a long sigh of relief, slightly turning his head. "Wait, you don't know Charlie?"

\- He frowned when he heard the hiss of pain and hoped he hadn't pushed too hard, but after another moment the other seemed to be fine.  
"Hm? No, i don't think i've ever met someone with that name. I suppose we've got different guilds then." That meant he'd probably never met Koga either, that was unfortunate.

* "Oh. Well..." the grin got a little less askew and more playful, "Consider yourself a little lucky then. Charlie's a good soul, but he's an equal amount of pain in the arse." Logre chuckled and eyed the buttons more closely. "Great, one's coming off... Will have to fix that. Or maybe do ask His Imperial Highness for permission to wear something else. Got a nice pair of black trousers and a sturdy black shirt to go with things, y'know."

\- "Met my fair share of people like that, though." He smiled to himself. "And that sounds a lot more practical and less frilly than what hes got us wearing now. Cant tell you how many times i've got these sleeves snagged on something at the least opportune moment." It was understandable that the prince didn't exactly have time to figure out new uniform designs, but it would be nice if they were aloud to wear something with their armor other than... well, this.

* "Doubt you ever met anyone like Charlie," Logre chuckled and almost reverently folded his jacket. "But yes, something else to wear would be handy. Hell, when everything started I did have the clothes I'm aiming for now. Okay, the trousers were leather, but hey..."

\- "Still better than this." He chuckled and moved around to the other Logres side before plopping down again and sighing. Now, how were they going to get out of here? Splitting up again wasn't an option, they'd both just get lost again. They could always try looking together, but that didn't seem like it would be much better. Even staying put and waiting around till maybe someone found them didnt sound like it could be very successful...


	4. Chapter 4

* Logre was about to ask what was the matter (though he had a good idea already), when he let out a hearty yawn. "Oh dear, I'm sorry." he said, rubbing his eyes.

\- Lost in his thoughts, he was almost startled by the yawn from next to him.  
"Ah, don't worry about it. This place can be tiring, walking forever looking at the same shelves everywhere." Unconsciously, he too then yawned. "Damn, now you've got me doing it too." He laughed.

* Logre laughed as well, smiling at his other self. "This will be a very, very stupid question, but do you think it's safe to take a nap?"

\- "If you wanted to sleep, i could keep watch while you did for a bit." There didn't seem to be anything dangerous around, but it was best not to take chances. Still a strange request though, but it would certainly be the least strange part of his day.

* Logre nodded and rubbed his eyes again. He didn't bother to put his jacket back on again, but instead used it as makeshift pillow and tried to make himself comfortable on the ground. Moments later, his chest was rising and falling steadily, his face calm and serene. He looked a little smaller, being asleep like that, the only bit disturbing the image a little were the number of scars running over his chest.

\- Leaning back, Logre stared at the ceiling for a while then glanced at his other self. He seemed less troubled now in his sleep, the worry that stayed on his face while he was awake was gone. He couldn't be entirely sure of what kind of life the other had been having, with a different guild and obviously different experiences. Again he wondered where most of the scars across his skin came from. Realizing he'd been staring, Logre looked away and was glad no one was around to see it. It was sort of weird to watch someone sleeping, even if it was sort of yourself. Not that any of this wasn't weird.

* Mumbling something and smacking his lips, Logre shifted his position a little, curling against the other, probably looking for warmth. He chuckled in his sleep, his head resting against the others side, his arm now draped over the others leg.

\- Logres face flushed slightly but he didn't know if it would be better to stay there and let him sleep or try to move away and risk waking him but avoid having him be embarrassed if he woke up like this. As he considered what to do, another scar caught his eye and he began to look over his skin again. Reaching over, he was about to run his fingers over the line on his stomach when he caught himself and frowned. He wouldn't notice though, would he? He himself wasn't really a light sleeper, but he couldn't know for sure about the other. He took the chance and put his fingertips on the pale line to see if he could tell how bad it had been when it happened.

* Murmuring for a moment and chuckling briefly, Logre cracked an eye open, blinking sleepily. "That tickles" he mumbled, then blinked bewildered, looking down to his stomach, and then back up at his other self, blushing as he realized the position he was in.

\- Clearing his throat, he pulled his hand away quickly and blushed even darker.  
"Eh, um, you... Kind of... I was just..." He froze up and stared awkwardly at the other.

* Logre didn't actually change his position. He didn't sit up or rolled away. Instead he smiled up at the other, resting his head on the others leg. "I guess you don't have any of those, do you?"

\- "Uh, not most of them, no..." He was less nervous now from the others reaction but still felt guilty about waking him and touching him while he was sleeping. "Sorry, by the way. I didn't mean to wake you up or anything."

* "Well, I'd prefer that way of waking over doing so because some creatures about to disembowel me." Logre smiled "Prefer this way a lot. You're curious about the scars?"

\- Logre smiled back. "Yeah, i am a bit curious as to where a lot of them came from. Some are pretty different looking." Maybe he shouldn't worry so much, managing to alienate himself would be quite a feat, and their personality was basically the same deep down, wasn't it?

* Logre's face softened as he raised his head a little, trailing his hand over the scar on his stomach. "This one's from His Imperial Highness, actually. I... wish I could say it's training gone a little awry, but..." he smiled wistfully, eyes closed for a moment. "Would have served me right, don't you think..."

\- "Hey, there's no way you could have stopped the prince by that point if things happened the same way for you they did for me. I get that you were just trying to do what you thought was best. If it means anything coming from me, im glad you survived." He patted his shoulder and gave him a sincere smile. That would have at least cheered himself up a little, so he hoped it worked.

* "That's very kind of you" Logre smiled back. "I... have a very hard time wrapping my head around that being his protector also means protecting him from himself." He blushed a little, lost in thought. "In fact, I think I'm still digesting all the things that happened in such a short amount of time. Was a little much, after all." His smiled grew more genuine, "Know what I could have done without, though? Some of Charlie's comments." He laughed "Though... if I think about it, without his stupid comment we might have never been able to hold His Imperial Highness back."

\- "It'll get easier to understand as time goes on." Logre raised an eyebrow. "And do i even want to hear a comment that contained enough stupidity to effect that amount of power?" Surely this would have to compete with Yamis level of airheadedness to be that dumb.

* "'Great. He's gone bananas'" Logre quoted.

\- He squeezed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tight. "Wow, just... Wow." The amount of plant jokes his guild had made didn't compare to how awful that was. "But try listening to him try to be serious and authoritative and accidentally using plant based metaphors. He told someone off last week and said that they were barking up the wrong tree if they thought he was someone who'd let it slide. I bit my tongue so hard to keep from laughing i made it bleed."

* Judging by Logre's face, that was probably what he was doing right now. "Well, mine's a bit better with that." he finally said and sat up, stretching a little. "And as for Charlie... I think the most uttered sentence in the guild still is 'Charlie. Charlie, no!'..." his mind wandered and he blushed a little, "To the point where he'd probably wouldn't know how to react if he'd ever get to hear 'Charlie, Charlie, yes!'."

\- Logre grinned and laughed at his flushed daydreaming expression. "Like that with him, is it? Haha, i get where you're coming from then." That type of tension between guild members was something he was definitely familiar with, though it seemed like his was still ongoing.

* "It's not as if he isn't trying to get me to that point." Logre admitted. Probably because he was talking to himself. They couldn't be that different, could they?

\- "What do you mean by that exactly?" Any nervousness from earlier was gone now, he felt that he shouldn't be surprised how easy it was for them to talk like close friends but he still was a small amount.

* Logre wrinkled his nose a little and leaned back, stretching his legs out. "Sex. I'm talking about sex."

\- "Eh, you didn't have to say it like that." He didn't mean to come off as forcing him to put things so bluntly. " I meant more of the reason you haven't been together with him"

* "Ah. Well" Logre scratched his head "Bad luck, I guess."

\- How much bad luck could one person have? At least his own seemed to turn around for the better some after the Yggdrasil incident.  
"Sorry, man. Hope you've got better luck in the future."

* Logre blinked. "It's not as if we don't try. But there's always something that gets in the way."

\- "That is some rough luck. You gotta try to make some time, though. It's not healthy to keep all that bottled up." He was pretty sure he'd go off the deep end if he had to spend so much time around Koga but never got a second of it to be alone with him.

* "It's a bit like i'm cursed. I mean, never had such problems with Kiri or Ciaran." Logre shrugged, laying back on his back, arms crossed behind his head.

\- That time he honestly was surprised. "You've been sleeping with Ciaran and Kirtida? And here i was spending my weekends picking up guys at the bar." He chuckled and looked down at him. There really were a lot of interesting scars to see, especially when he was stretched out like that.

* "Oh dear", Logre grinned, "Did that too, from time to time. Well, with Kiri and Ciaran it just... sort of happened. You spent lots of time together and stuff... Or get plainly plastered and realize the next day you slept with each other, to then find that it wasn't that bad and that you should repeat it in a sober state." Now he blushed again, giggling. "Heaven, Kiri would kill me if she'd knew I'm telling you... though you're me, so..."

\- Rubbing the back of his neck, he smiled a bit sheepishly. "Well, there was one time i slept with Ciaran, but that was quite a few years ago and i was too drunk to remember much. Kirtida was practically my best friend but i was never with her. Was never really interested in her type..."

* "Oh... well... guess there's another difference between us then." Logre shrugged. "Well, to be honest, I do prefer men. I'm a bit at a loss when having to take the lead..."

\- "Oh? Strange, I'm the complete opposite. I have bottomed before but pretty much only if the other person would ask." Everyone was different with that sort of thing, he supposed. Even two of the same person.


	5. Chapter 5

* Logre nodded thoughtfully for a moment, before his eyes suddenly went wide and blood rushed into his cheeks

\- "Hm?" The sudden change in colour caught his attention and he stared questioningly. He wasn't seriously considering _that_ , was he?

* Logre covered his face with his hands, howling briefly "It just kinda sounded as if we were discussing... oh blimey..."

\- Christ, he was actually considering that. And now he was beginning to consider it himself, oh hell. If they did, it couldn't really hurt the situation much, could it..? He shook his head but the thoughts stayed. "Discussing..."

* "Yeah... discussing." The was a peculiar tone in Logre's voice when he said that. Something that sounded like the idea of bashing the manifestation of the idea into submission and going away with a broom made sound. At least, he thought warily, there was no way the other... now would he?

\- He cleared his throat again and tried to avoid looking at the other but glanced over for a moment and saw his still red face. Heat was rising to his own face, no matter how much he wished it really wouldn't. It was obvious they were both thinking the same thing now, even if they were trying their best not to. Either of them could change the course of the conversation now with a few words but they were stuck on the ones they were avoiding. "Discussing... what?"

* "Y'know...", Logre started, gesturing, "You and I... and... I mean... We... well... Y'know..." He pressed his lips together and tried smiling apologizing, what resulted in something really awkward. "I mean I'm already half undressed and..." Logre stopped himself. He's been babbling and his tongue had decided on the worst possible thing to say to try and downplay the situation. Blood rushed back into his face and he groaned in despair.

\- Logre wondered how deep a hole he should let his other self dig before shutting him up. By now, he'd already mentally said 'to hell with it, whats the worst that could happen' and was pretty convinced it was in the others best interest to do the same. He waited a few more moments till his stuttering seemed mostly done before leaning down and pushed his lips against the others until he stopped trying to talk.

* For a moment Logre felt as if his heart had stopped beating out of shock and surprise. His eyes were wide, his cheeks burning and he felt his body shaking. He winced briefly, completely at a loss at how to react to this. Not that he was actually thinking right now. He was too surprised to that. Drawing in a sharp breath through his nose and gulping down a hiccup, he then decided that the best course of action would be to kiss back. Which he did.

\- After stiffening like he'd been petrified then slowly starting to breath and shaking a little, the other finally started to kiss him back, which took away the small amount of panic he had that he'd managed to give him a heart attack. It was going to take one hell of a day to top how fundamentally weird this one was turning out to be though.

* Logre gulped again, his cheeks still burning. He's never been a good kisser, that much he knew. Another thing his other self did better, as it appeared. He still tried his best, kissing back, parting his trembling lips after a moment, eyes closed. His hands found their way into the other's hair, his thumb caressing the top of the ear.

\- Logre smiled against the others mouth and put a hand on his neck, running his thumb along his jaw. Still, his double continued shaking so he used his other hand to pet his hair back to try and calm him. He rather liked this, but the other couldn't really be that nervous, could he?

* Breathing out softly, eyes closed, Logre slowly relaxed slowly. This was ridiculously odd, to say the least. Odd, but far, far from bad. What made him wince briefly was the certainty that his blood was moving from his cheeks into certain other parts of his body.

\- Slowly, the lips under his own and hands threaded in his hair stopped trembling. He made a small pleased noise at this before licking over and biting gently at the others bottom lip just to see how he'd react. It made him wonder if this was effecting him the quite as much as it did to himself, which at the moment seemed to be a fair amount.

* Logre gave a low groan when his lip was bit, a sound, he hoped, didn't give away just where his blood had, rightfully, wandered. Inwardly he blessed the facts he was still dressed from the waist down, the tasset of his armor covering things pretty neatly. He drew in a low, long breath, before sighed please, caressing the others neck with one hand.

\- It was a strange feeling to be hearing his own groans and touching the same familiar shape of his neck and shoulders under his fingers, but it certainly didn't stop him from wanting more as he plunged his tongue into the others mouth and ran his hands along his shoulders.

* Logre coughed briefly at the suddenness of that intrusion, wincing rather lost. He's never been a good kisser, he thought again, and, rather awkwardly, tried mimicking the move. It wasn't bad, after all. Certainly the opposite. But ridiculously odd. He closed his eyes, groaning into the kiss and finally kissing back hungrily.

\- He could tell the way he was kissed back that what the other man had said was true, and that it had been a long time since hed gotten to do something like this. Now he felt practically obligated to make it up to him and slid a hand to his chest before deepening their kiss even further.

* Again Logre murmured, sighing softly and moving a hand down do meet with the others. He had no idea how to get out of his clothes in this position, but he wanted out of them as quickly as possible. Things were starting to hurt under the restraining clothes.

\- Finally, Logre began to pull away a small bit at a time until their lips were barely touching. Breathing heavily, he watched the others flushed face until his eyes opened and put his hand to the side of his face. When did his armor start being so uncomfortably tight, and why the hell was he still wearing it?

* Logre's breath steadied a little, looking up at the other and leaning into the touch, smiling. "We're... not really dressed for the situation, are we?" he said, kissing and nuzzling the others palm.

\- "Guess not." He smiled and let out a breathy chuckle while he gently pulled his hand from his other selfs face and began to unstrap his own chest plate and paldrons. "I'd say you were looking a bit overdressed, yourself."

* "No need to tell me", Logre grinned all innocent. He squirmed a little and carefully sat up, reaching over to help his other self out of his armor, by undoing the clasps that held the tasset in place.

\- Logre pulled off the armor around his chest and back then began mirroring his doubles actions of reaching over and unclasping the pieces that hung from around his waist. As soon as the armor was removed, he could tell how much he'd really been enjoying their kiss and licked his lips as he stared at the straining fabric.

* For a moment, Logre tried shifting his legs to hide things away, eyeing his other self with burning cheeks. There was a tiny thought about how the hell his body held enough blood to sustain both the burning in his cheeks as well as the slightly painful erection between his legs. At least, and he didn't at all know what to think about it for a moment, things didn't look much different for the other. Logre's breath grew a little ragged and he licked his lips as he saw the solid bulge in the others lap, gulping, and hoping that that didn't sound too hungrily.

\- Logre watched his throat as he swallowed and put a hand on the others knee then ran it slowly up his thigh only to pause at his hip and curl his fingers under the top of the fabric before tugging at it slightly. He bit his lip and glanced at the other man as if asking permission before he went any farther. He didn't care that it was his own face that looked at him with eyes pleading to have someone help him let go of all of those pent up feelings, he was more than happy to oblige and just waited to be given to word to do so.

* Twitching back at the touch for a moment, Logre followed the others hand with his eyes, before his gaze met his other self's. He swallowed again, hard and dry, and nodded, leaning back and spreading his legs. A tiny part of him, and he worried it showed in his expression, was screaming at him not to do this, because it was too surreal. But, hell, why not take this step (and probably the next)?


	6. Chapter 6 (NSFW)

\- Without taking his eyes from the others, he began pulling down the orange and maroon trousers with one hand and rubbing at the wet spot on the pants with his index finger on the other. Eventually his trousers were around his legs and Logre inched a bit closer, putting both his hands on the mans inner thighs and brushing his thumbs against him while still holding his gaze.

* With a low, shivering moan, Logre closed his eyes, slowly and only a little pressing his hips against the others touch. A smile crept over his lips and he opened his eyes again, searching the others gaze once more.

\- Again he shifted toward him and leaned in close, kissing his cheek then dragging his lips to his ear and smirking to himself. "You want me, don't you?" His voice low and seductive and breath hot against his ear, he smiled even wider.

* "More then anything", he breathed before he could stop himself, nudging his head against the others and bringing up a hand the stroke other his other self's neck tenderly.

\- A chill of anticipation went up Logres spine, he took away one of his hands and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, he was still wearing much too much clothes. He nudged back at the other and took in a shaky breath, it was getting difficult to suppress a groan from how unbearably tight his own trousers were.

* Not hesitating, Logre reached out and carefully helped the other with his clothes, his hands shaking impatiently.

\- The other pulling at his clothes now too only served to make him more anxious and make him breath heavier. He decided to tilt his head and kiss at his neck to take his mind off the anticipation while he took his arms from the sleeves of his jacket and let it drop wherever it may while they worked on removing his pants.

* He blinked, and gulped. "Worried?", he whispered, voice as quiet and calming as he could manage in this state. He moved his hand over the others arm reassuringly, petting the back of his head with the other.

\- "Only if we get caught." He mumbled back between sloppy kisses on the others neck. Though what were the chances of anyone finding them here, as far as they knew, there were only three other groups of people around and this was a secret passage in the middle of a huge maze.

* Logre laughed and moved his head to kiss the other on the cheek before letting himself sink back onto the floor, hissing briefly as the cold stone touched his bare back. "Very well then. Show me if you know some tricks I don't."

\- Really, the bizarness of everything stopped meaning anything by then. The fact that he was literally about to fuck himself seemed perfectly fine as he settled between the others legs. He began slowly stroking the other while leaning over to kiss him again, his other hand trailing from his chest to his side to around his back where he groped at the other.

* For a moment, Logre hoped it didn't again come across as too hungry as he kissed back, hands wrapping over the others neck, pulling him closer. He moaned, gently rocking his hips against the touch, trying to shift his position to press his hips properly off the ground. That achieved he titled his head, trying to kiss along the others jawline.

\- He slid his hand back up until his fingertips touched his other selfs jaw, when they broke their kiss again he pushed them past his lips and pressed them against his tongue. While he did that he also started to move his hips opposite the other and began stroking both of them against each other.

* Logre moaned longingly and started sucking on the digits in his mouth eagerly, having pretty much an idea of why they were there. His fingers scratched over the others neck, hard enough to leave vivid red lines, and Logre was certain that sooner or later he'd come to the point where he'd draw blood.

\- Tilting his had back a bit, he groaned at the feelings of having his neck clawed at and his fingers sucked on. He let it continue until either he felt they were soaked enough in the others saliva or his double was content and had had his fill of lapping at them. In the mean time, he tried his best to hold both of them in one hand, he wasn't used to doing this with someone who was just as thick as he was and he couldn't wrap his hand around them quite as well.

* Finally Logre drew his head back, coughing briefly, looking as if he was suppressing a hiccup (which he was, curse them), before looking up at the other, nodding pleadingly. It was clear from his face that his head was swimming. His heart was pounding in his chest, his frame shivering in anticipation. "Do it." he whispered.

\- Logre leaned back and stopped stroking them, taking one of the others legs in hand to spread them apart further. He watched the others face, his own face, as he slowly pushed one of his fingers into the slightly trembling man and gently bent it inside him, licking his lips again as he did so.

* Logre let out an undignified squeak at the others actions, blushing seemingly instantly at embarrassment. He grinned apologizingly and drew in a deep breath, only to let it out again in a soft moan as he got more accompanied to the movement. He then started biting his lip, trying to lock gaze with the other again.

\- He smiled at the noise the other made, still staring toward him as he waited to begin moving his finger until he seemed comfortable enough. Logre gave his leg a gentle reassuring squeeze before he started to slowly push his finger in and out of him, watching his face for his reaction.

* There might have been words on Logre's lips, but they were all drowned out by a hearty moan. He shivered for a moment, before pushing his hips towards the other, trying to breath steadily. Had it really been this long already or was it just how weird the whole situation was, that made him feel like this?

\- The others moaning made his smile widen even further, and the way he eagerly moved his hips made him think it would be alright if he continued on and he pushed in a second finger. The tight heat around his fingers made his cock twitch in anticipation but he tried to stay calm long enough to make this last.

* Another moan, more of a grunt, really, rolled from Logre's throat and he bucked his hips, arching his back slightly. "You're a tease." he managed to hiss, but with a grin.

\- "I could do worse." Logre told him, his voice still low. And he did just that, stretching his fingers wider and caressing his thumb over the area between his thighs. He smirked and held back a chuckle as he watched the others face.

* Logre gasped harshly, his toes curling for a moment, frame twitching. When he found his senses again, he grinned up at his other self: "Then why don't you?"

\- He looked at the other mischievously and leaned down, holding his gaze. While continuing to stretch his fingers inside him, he lowered his head and brushed his lips on the tip of the others length then pressing his tongue flatly against the underside. With a quick flick of tongue he pulled away and sat back up, swallowing the taste in his mouth away so he wouldn't be tempted to lose himself in it.

* The response was a rather strained wince, and Logre couldn't help but glare for a moment. "'tis torture, y'know." he groaned, half ashamed at how sensitive he was at the moment, half not knowing at all what he was saying through the clouds his head was metaphorically resting in.

\- "You were the one who asked for it." Logre saw how very out of it he seemed to be and used that as a opportunity to add yet another finger into him. He twisted and bent his fingers in an attempt to bring him back to his senses, it would be terribly disappointing for the both of them if he passed out now.

* Logre howled and flailed his hands at the other, before pressing them over his own mouth, muffling a hearty moan. His heart was pounding again, sweat standing on his forehead. "If..." he mumbled past his hands "If you continue like that... I'll..." The rest of that statement was a string of incoherent profanities and moans.

\- "I suppose that's enough then." He withdrew his fingers from the other and saw him visibly relax. If he kept being that loud theyd surely be found by someone within minutes, though Logre was a bit tempted to see how loud he could really make him scream.

* "You're a tease", Logre repeated, relaxing a little, letting one of his hands now rest on his stomach, just over the scar, the other risen to caress his other self's cheek. He smiled and shuffled his position a little, getting more comfortable. "Well then." he smiled encouragingly, closing his eyes.

\- Logre brought himself even closer, putting a hand over the one on his face and holding the other mans hip with the other. He couldn't look away from his face when pressed in slowly, letting out a shaky breath when their hips finally met.

* Logre reaction wasn't by far as smooth. He let out a choking gasp and bucked his hips again for a moment, his frame twitching again. he swallowed, and clasped his legs behind the others back, holding him close. He opened his mouth to maybe say something, but all he managed was a lusting groan.

\- He gasped at how tight he was around him, especially after his legs wrapped around his back and held them tighter together. This felt much better than he could have anticipated, and hoped his other self was enjoying it just as much. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, grinding their hips together momentarily before they began.

* Logre made a satisfied moan and leaned back, relaxing, eyes closed, a smile on his lips. His expression quickly change to something far more lusting with every thrust, lips parted, little moans and gasps and oohs and aahhs sneaking past them in rhythm. His legs were still clasps firmly, his hips rocking against the other, when his hands reached for whatever part of his other self he could reach and caress in this position

\- He pushed deep each time he thrust and closed his eyes, beginning to quietly groan and breath heavily and soon he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the others jaw and neck before nipping at the skin. Logre ran his hand down his doubles arm until he reached his hand and took ahold of it tightly. Everything just kept feeling better and better and he wanted to make sure they were both getting the most out of this.

* His free hand finding his way back onto the others neck, Logre curled his fingers into the short hair, pulling his other self back up into a sloppy, groaning kiss. He grunted at a particular hard thrust, and smiled, giving the others hand a reassuring squeeze. The only bit that bothered him was that he was straining himself to hold out as long as possible, feeling if he'd give in to his body's screams for release now and there he might ruin things.

\- Logre kissed him back and rested his forehead against the others, staring into his eyes with lust. He could feel the heat bringing him closer each time he thrust into it with their hard rhythm and he begged his body not to let it end.

* Logre cried out at another particular hard thrust, his heels digging into the others back probably pretty painfully. His fingers did the same to the others neck, scratching down his back, now probably drawing blood in their way. Logre's mouth hung open, his breath quick and ragged, his expression on the line between pain and sheer ecstasy.

\- The other pulling him close with his legs made him push in even harder, he groaned loudly as his back was scratched. He wondered how much longer they would last like this, both trying so hard to keep going, he felt like something in him might break if he kept holding back. Logre squeezed his hand tight and managed to gasp out, "Sh-should i... Ins-side..?"

* The only response was a hearty nod, as Logre, right now, was not capable of clear words anymore. He managed something that might have been 'please' but might as well have been another hissing gasps.

\- Logre grabbed the others waist and pulled his hips up against his own and then buried his face against the others shoulder to muffle his cries, gasping for air through his nose. He'd finally released himself and his body trembled as he did.

* Taking this half as cue, half giving completely in to his body's screams, Logre finally allowed himself to come, too. He arched his back against the other, mouth open in a silent cry and his entire body stiffening for a moment, fingers and heels dug into the other's back. The moment of sheer bliss passed, and he slumped down with a happy, but exhausted sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

* Logre had barely caught his breath, when a voice, a too familiar voice sounded from the secret passage:  
"I dunno what I just witnessed, but I somewhat liked the view."  
Logre's face fell and he pressed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

\- He sighed when he heard the voice. Why did this always happen to him? From the comment and the way his other self reacted, that must have been his friend Charlie. Of course this would happen.

* Logre winced again and peeked past the others shoulder. "Oh bloody..." he managed then, before frowning. It would have been remotely alright if it would just have been Charlie standing there. But next to him was a young man Logre didn't know, whose attire mark him as medic. And behind the two was the rest of his guild and some more people, which, again, he didn't know.

\- He knew they should've been more quiet, he cursed to himself as he sat up and pulled away some. When he turned his head toward where the other had looked, he saw his own guild along with what was obviously the others guild. Kogas face was terribly flushed and he looked entirely bewildered, while the slightly shorter red headed sniper next to him only looked mildly confused.

* The sniper's expression quickly changed into a broad grin as he saw the looks. "Hi." he said, cheerfully, only to be nudged into the side by a white-haired dancer.  
Logre, meanwhile, squirmed a little and sat up too, legs crossed and face buried in his hands. He hiccuped.

\- "Um..." Logre was at a complete loss for words. He didn't think there really was a proper thing to say in this situation, much less proper actions to take. There was a small thudding noise which, as several of them turned to see, had been Veron outright fainting and falling over. He dared not ask himself if this situation could get any worse.

*As a tall and bulky, by his looks, fortress moved to look after the fallen Vessel, the white haired dancer from before cleared her throat, speaking up. "You might want to clean yourself a little and get dressed. That might already help the two of you a lot."

\- Logre tapped his double on the shoulder. "Hey, we should um... Probably do that..." He cleared his throat and frowned, wondering if this day was more confusing or embarrassing.

* Logre nodded, hiccuped again and reached for his clothes, dressing hastily.  
"Y'know, you can congratulate yerself." Charlie spoke up, somewhere round the time his Logre was putting on his boots.  
"Oh, why?", Logre frowned, tumbling back onto his back with a grunt (at least the boot was in place)  
"There were so many things 'could have said. Didn't know which t' go for."  
Logre gave him a long, cool, unimpressed look.

\- He dressed equally as quickly and looked at Charlie after his comment. "I can see why you said what you did about him." He stood and brushed some of the dust from himself before turning and offering a hand to help the other up.

* Logre gladly took the hand, still hiccuping slightly. Meanwhile, Charlie stood there with his brow quirked "What d'ye say 'bout me?"

\- Logre chuckled and glanced toward the sniper again then back to his other self. "Again, good luck with that." He smiled and tried not to laugh.

* Logre sighed "I told him about the bananas thing." Charlie's eyes twinkled in delight "I have a legacy" he squealed.

\- "Is that what you're calling that?" He raised an eyebrow at him. Logre then looked toward Koga who gave him a slightly exasperated look that could really only translate to 'did you seriously just sleep with yourself? seriously?'. He cleared his throat again and picked his driveblade up. "So, about that leaving here thing..."

* "Hmm?", made Logre, picking up his own blade and rolling his shoulders.

\- "You know, the bit of the mission where we actually do the mission and then never speak of any part of it but that part again." He stared at the group for a moment.

* "Oh, that one." Logre nodded, shouldering his blade, "Y'know, don't know 'bout your folks there, but I won't ever hear the end of what just happened from mine." He quirked a brow at Charlie, who was grinning again "That was not a compliment."

\- "I don't think my guild will exactly let this go, but at least i don't have someone who'll take me down for getting pissed over it." Logre smiled.

* "Lucky bastard", Logre mumbled.

\- Logre chuckled. "Should be find that lost team now then?" Now that they had wasted a few hours being lost and... getting acquainted.

* "Teams. There have to be two, seeing the entire situation we're in." Vei said before Logre could answer. He just nodded in agreement in turn. At that point Aky turned to whoever stood next to her. "Come to think, has anyone seen anything alive or moving in here?"

\- Asaki looked up at the medic. "I haven't seen anything, has anyone else?" Really the whole place seemed musty or full of stale air wherever you went.


	8. Chapter 8

* There was a shaking of heads all around. "Curious, isn't it?", Logre asked, looking around, as if expecting something.  
"If this ends like that leaf crystal cave..." Vei started mumbling and Charlie drew a face.  
"Leaf what?", asked Logre, mentally slapping himself for asking. asking such question usually meant trouble afoot.  
"Small labyrinth not far from where Vei and I grew up," said charlie. "Beautiful little thing, but completely devoid of life, 'cept for some plants. 'twas till someone..."  
"Namely you", said Vei, and Charlie frowned.  
"...decided to 'ave a closer look, unleashing a horde of monsters that sorta dwelled between realities. 'twasn't nice."

\- "That... Doesn't sound good." Logre frowned. "I'm guessing they weren't just average monsters either?" Fantastic, interdimentional monsters.

* "I dunno", charlie said, "I ran. Never bothered summonin' up the spirit of those adventurers that did get killed afterwards."

\- "Even better." He sighed. "So there could be any type of monsters, literally anywhere at any time, capable of at least killing people. At least."

* "Oh, no,no,no" Charlie waved his hands as the group moved down the corridors. "They didn't show up till I touched some crystal thing, y'know? The leaf crystal the cave was named for."  
"Well, that's at least something." Logre sighed "It means we're good, seeing there's no such thing here."

\- "Nothing we've seen yet. We still don't know how big this place is or whats in it." Koga spoke as he pulled out the partial map he'd made. "I think were in the south east, but something like that would be in the center of a maze, wouldn't it?"

* Aky pulled out her map and walked on tiptoes, neck craned to look at Kogas map. "Yeah. Hey, look, I think we found a way here you haven't."

\- Koga looked at her map and copied down some lines his didn't have, while Logre looked far down the passage they were in and shook his head. "You don't think those other guilds would have been dumb enough to look for something like that, would they?"

* "It's shiny and most likely sitting on a pedestal", Vei said, arms crossed.

\- "So definitely yes then. They were irresponsible enough to get lost in here for a few days, they probably dont know any better than to touch something on a pedestal."

* "Well, they haven't found it yet, obviously", Tshabek mentioned, stopping at an intersection. "Otherwise there would be... Hold on a moment... Could I have the map for a second?" Aky handed the parchment over and Tshabek furrowed his brows. "I think I know where we are."

\- Logre looked at the map. "Hm?"

* "Assuming this means "Mean pointing statue", we might be here." He drew everyone's attention to the statue at the end of the corridor, which was a figure in armor, pointing maliciously down at everyone passing below it. "Unless there's more than one such statue here."

\- "Most likely not..." Logre stared at the ominous looking statue. "I'm just taking a guess here, but i don't think we should go near it."

* "My thoughts exactly", Logre said, before raising a finger at charlie upon having realized what he just said, "Not a word." Charlie shrugged, and Logre continued, glancing at the map. "Well, if we're here, the only other way is down that corridor, but..."

\- Koga frowned. "Its almost definitely a trap or something but we don't have much of a choice." It was pretty unlikely something like that would be just there for decoration.

* The others nodded. Then Tshabek marched forwards towards the statue, stopping directly before it. Nothing happened.

\- "Does the floor look any different there?" Logre watched the statue and floor carefully.

* Tshabek turned and shrugged "Not really."

-"Hm." He frowned in confusion. Why else would something like that be there?

* "Well then," Logre said, and he and his guild caught up with their fortress. "Looks safe enough." he called back, shrugging a little bewildered. He had expected a trap too.

\- Logre looked at Koga and they shrugged at each other, and so their guild went forward as well. Maybe it was for decoration, or maybe it had originally pointed to something that was gone now.

* The moment the groups stood together, however, a gate crashed down behind them.

\- Logre sighed. He really should have seen this coming. Asaki, who had been carrying Veron, shook him awake. At least now they knew what direction they were going.

* "Well," Charlie started, gazing up at the statue. "Could 'ave been worse... That thing could 'ave..." he was cut off when Vei held his mouth close. "You finish that sentence, I'll make sure you fight the next fight alone."  
Charlie murmured, but every protest was cut short, as he noticed something.  
"Did you hear that?" he said, gazing down the corridor opening to their right.


End file.
